Guest Room Twenty-One
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: After too many cases, guest room twenty-one was put off limits. However, two travelers from Japan, Kagome and Inuyasha, are about to stop by, yet they will wish they never did. They know not of such events, which is very sad. This stop could very well be their last, but that will depend on many things. I give you the peculiar case of Inuyasha and Kagome in guest room twenty-one.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Guest Room Twenty-One

In the year nineteen seventeen in a rural town of Georgia known as Semack, a hotel was built known as The Gray and Blue in honor of those that fought during the civil war. Something strange was that it only had twenty-one guest rooms. The designer of the hotel, Mr. Bremond, had only twenty-one rooms built because he expected low stops to the town. However, Mr. Bremond limited the last guest room to only him. Mr. Bremond was a secret admirer of the idea that there were other worlds. He believed that with time he could build a portal from one world to another, but his fame of a well-known architect kept him from experimenting. So he decided to build The Gray and Blue with one extra room for his use whenever.

On the seventh day of the third month after he built the hotel, he vanished without a trace in guest room twenty-one. No one could ever get into room twenty-one for twenty-one years. During those years people heard strange sounds, laughing so foul no one could sleep, they heard voices from within as if a conversation was going on. Due to this nightmarish disruption people stopped coming to The Gray and Blue. However, after twenty-one years, the disturbing noises ended and people began to come back. Room twenty-one could also be checked into, but people who went in came out mad. They came out with a strange symbol never seen before drawn on their bodies. They spoke of seeing strange creatures, incredible landscapes, and meeting people that were quite demented. The people that stayed in guest room twenty-one were put away.

After too many cases room twenty-one was put off limits. However, two travelers from Japan, Kagome and Inuyasha, are about to stop by, yet they will wish they never did. They know not of such events, which is very sad. This stop could very well be their last, but that will depend on many things. I give you the peculiar case of Inuyasha and Kagome in guest room twenty-one.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So, why are we stopping here?" Inuyasha grunted pulling his baseball cap down.

Kagome looked up from a brochure. "According to this The Gray and Blue is a very unique hotel, which gives a real feeling as if you have stepped into American culture."

Inuyasha looked around and snorted. "Yeah, like this hotel has anything to offer, I feel like I'm just in an average hotel."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and pulled him over to the check in desk. The place looked well taken care of, but one spot numbered XXI was the only place that was completely covered in cobwebs. A man dressed in slacks and jacket was counting the number of spots left for vacancy. It was easily seen that only XXI was available, but the man continued counting to make sure he didn't miss anything. Inuyasha feeling irritated slammed his fist on the table, which made the man turn quickly. He was old with hair that was thinning, and he looked that he was due to for retirement any day.

"Hey old man, can you give us a room?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha and bowed. "Please forgive me sir, my husband was being rather rude. Do you have a room to spare?"

The old man scratched his head and looked behind him then back at the pair. He waved his arms feeling the pair wanted to stay. " No vacancy, do you understand?"

Inuyasha snarled and grabbed the old man and pointed to the key in XXI. "That one, can we get that one?"

The old man looked at where he was pointing. He shuttered and shook his head from side to side. Inuyasha didn't understand why he wouldn't give the key. Kagome pulled Inuyasha by his human ear hard, which made him whine and let go of the old man. Kagome was about ready to ask the old man for the key herself, but then there was a sound from behind. The pair looked to see a well-dressed man come out. He looked at Inuyasha and Kagome putting on a smile. He walked past them and behind the counter. He whispered something to the old man who nodded and left the scene.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Kershmind, can I help you get a room?" the well-dressed man asked.

Kagome moved in front of Inuyasha and bowed. "My name is Kagome, and this is my husband Inuyasha. We would like a room or the night."

Mr. Kershmind smiled. "Of course let me take a look."

"You speak Japanese?" Kagome asked with surprise.

"The old man you met has never met foreign folk, but I studied abroad in Japan and know ever level of Japanese that's in that place, or at least what I know of. Many American's when they first go to Japan feel it'll be awesome, but they just get lost and usually leave feeling unhappy, or at least that's what I've seen. There are some that know the language well and have a fun time. When traveling its good to know the language a bit, or else you end up making a fool of yourself," Mr. Kershmind said as he looked at the rows for a room key.

"Why did you go to study abroad in Japan?" Kagome inquired.

"I originally wanted to be an interpreter for the Japanese, but the job was too much of a pain and so I moved back to my hometown of Semack. I got a job helping out around here because I'm a people person," Mr. Kershmind told Kagome.

Mr. Kershmind turned around and gave a sad look. "Sorry, it seems that we have no rooms available."

Inuyasha lifted a finger and pointed to XXI. "What about that room?"

Mr. Kershmind looked to where he was pointing and went white. "That room is being reserved I'm afraid."

"I think you're pulling our legs because you're so white," Inuyasha spoke coolly.

Mr. Kershmind snapped at the pair. "Look, take my word when I say it's reserved. Now would you please go?"

Inuyasha grabbed Mr. Kershmind so they were face to face. "Listen, we'd like a room and we'd like one that's open. I see an open spot and I'd like the key please."

Inuyasha let go of Mr. Kershmind slowly and watched him walk over to the slot. Mr. Kershmind held the key as if it were a deadly weapon. He gulped and handed over the key to Inuyasha. Kagome handed Mr. Kershmind money. He took it, gave back change and then held out a guest book. Mr. Kershmind cleared his throat and Inuyasha looked to see an Ink pen on the counter. Inuyasha signed his name and then Kagome signed hers. The book was put away and off the pair went to the elevator. Kagome pressed the button and it opened. The couple entered and looked back at a terrified Mr. Kershmind.

"That room has a lot of bad history! Please give me the key back. It's for your own safety!" Mr. Kershmind screamed in a high pitch voice.

"Have a good day sir," Inuyasha replied with a wave.

The doors closed and up the pair went to the third floor. When the door opened Inuyasha was face down on the ground. Kagome had told his to sit for his bad behavior. She dragged Inuyasha down the hall. Inuyasha cried out in pain due to rug burn. They arrived at room twenty-one and for some reason Kagome had a bad feeling about the room. She wondered if she should go and return to the lobby, but Inuyasha snatched the key and opened the room. It was beautiful inside and the pair entered the room. Inuyasha closed the door behind them with a good slam.

Kagome jumped and turned around. "What was that for?" she screamed.

"Sorry, I should've been a little quieter," Inuyasha, mumbled.

The room had a window with a view of some of the town through a forest. There were four paintings, which seemed to be Native American design. A single double bed lied against the back of the room looking like it hadn't been used. There was a small desk, which held nothing at all. In the end the place seemed completely out of time. Everything looked really well taken care of but it made Kagome scratch her head as to why the place wasn't more modern.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming with you on some trip away from my time," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I like you're time really, but I just wanted to go back to my time to see what had changed," Kagome told him.

"Your place sure, but across the world wasn't part of the plan," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome scowled. "For your information the idea to travel was to celebrate our tenth year anniversary, which I'm sure you forgot about was today."

Inuyasha's eyes popped upon realizing he forgot such a thing. He looked away in shame feeling really embarrassed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you."

Kagome sighed in frustration. "I wish that on this anniversary you did something to show some you care, which would help prove that you really are sorry but it seems that'll never happen."

Just then the room began to shake. The pair dropped to the floor and held onto the carpet. The shaking intensified and Inuyasha watched the window glass break open. A swarm of flies entered and surrounded Kagome. She screamed in terror as they lifted her up and carried her out. Inuyasha reached for his sword, but found it wasn't there and that remembered he'd left it in his time. He snarled and prepared to follow, but the window vanished leaving a blank wall.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The room stopped shaking and Inuyasha stood up slowly regaining his balance. He looked where the window had been and scratched his head. He had to go inform Mr. Kershmind of the problem, but when he opened the door he gasped. He could see no hallway, but rather a vast landscape. Dirt road led straight through a bizarre field. The field had spike branches waving back and forth. He could see that concrete bits slid back and forth up in the sky. He stepped outside onto the dirt path, and he could see in the distance old pillars, which leaned forwards. He could make out large creatures on the ends. They looked at Inuyasha from afar and let out a terrifying hiss.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha spoke softly.

Inuyasha saw a swarm of flies of the kind that took Kagome zoom over his head. He took off and saw they led through the forest of pillars. Inuyasha gulped but he knew he had to rescue Kagome. He walked and had to jump a few times as the spike branches whipped out in his direction. It felt as if they were doing their best to kill him. He had to avoid them many times, but soon he made it and got a better look at both the creatures and the pillars. The pillars had perches for the strange creatures. The creatures were large roaches with a large set of eyes, which had their iris change color like a mood ring. The creatures were the size of a gargoyle, which gave Inuyasha the creeps. The buildings had a twister pattern all around it, and symbol on the side a diamond with wings in the middle.

"Move slowly newcomer," a voice whispered from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and saw young boy dressed in rags. He held a candle, which burned bright white flames. His hair was messy and looked as if it'd been cut poorly. He wore tattered sandals on his feet. His eyes were full of pure bravery and it helped calm Inuyasha.

"Move slowly newcomer," the young boy repeated.

Inuyasha knew he could take these on, but their sight for some reason drained his strength. He decided to swallow his pride and do as suggested. The pair walked through the leaning pillar passage. The strange creatures made hissing sounds at the pair, but they remained calm even though Inuyasha was about to faint. Once they were out Inuyasha began to hyperventilate from the pure intensity. The young boy got in front of Inuyasha and placed a hand on him. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I could've taken them down," Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

The young boy smiled. "Of course you could've, but I suggest you keep moving because you don't want to be here when it happens."

Inuyasha gave a perplexed look. " What do you mean by 'when it happens,' kid?"

The young boy looked at the fields of waving branched thorns. "I'm going in there to die, but it's okay because I'll be reincarnated according to the village down the road."

Inuyasha grabbed the kid. "Listen to yourself, you're talking like an idiot. What proof do you have you'll be reincarnated? What village told you such nonsense?"

The young boy snickered. "You're such a weird person. I've seen the paintings of the reincarnations, and besides, I have to for guiding through the pillar creatures' domain."

Inuyasha slapped the kid. "Would you listen to yourself? You're freaking me out. Just take me to this village and we'll get this sorted out."

The kid snickered again and gave a creepy smile. "The swarm brought her to our world to turn her into a guardian, but the other creatures must first agree, yet the branches make the big decision in the end."

Inuyasha dropped the kid. "You're talking about Kagome? Where is she?"

The young boy turned around and took off laughing right into the field of spiked branches. "I have reached nirvana. I have paid my dues of helping a weary traveler. Now give me my new life!"

There was silence, then a loud scream, and Inuyasha shuttered. If this village was going to do the same to Kagome he needed to save her quickly. He took off running down the path dodging the branches with thorns once more. He stopped and heard movement from within the fields. He looked and jumped just as a locust the same size of a car jumped out. It let out a high pitch sound, which made Inuyasha cover his ears. It began to move towards Inuyasha who attempted to use his powerful claws to kill it, yet he found that the power would not activate, and instead he only scratched the locust. It got in the face of Inuyasha who took off running with the huge bug behind him.

"Damn, what do I do?" Inuyasha hissed.

He saw that the branches with thorns weren't making things any better. Then he got an idea, which he hoped would work just fine. He stopped waiting for the large bug to get closer, and it moved to grab him just as a branch with thorns was about to grab as well. Inuyasha jumped and watched the branch with thorns grab hold of the insect. It pulled the bug in but Inuyasha saw something, which made him shutter. In the eyes he could see something that reminded him of the young boy he met. He wondered if the giant creature had been the human being, and if so what had he done. He tore the thought from his mind and looked to see odd buildings in the distance.

"That must be the village the boy was talking about. I have to see if they have Kagome and if so I have to make them give her back," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took off running down the path. "Once I get her back, we're going home."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Inuyasha walked closer to the village he examined the construction. The homes, if you were to call them homes, were shaped like twisters with a staircase next to it, which had other stairs coming out of them. Whoever designed the bizarre concrete construction was a master at designing buildings. Inuyasha stopped and looked at one of the homes to see the same symbol he saw on the odd pillars. A diamond with wings in the middle, and Inuyasha began to wonder what this symbol meant. He heard footsteps and looked up from the home he was looking at. A young girl dressed in old worn cloth stared down at him. Her hair was long and a horrible stench as if she hadn't bathed in weeks waved over to Inuyasha's face. He covered his nose while coughing but the girl only gave an odd smile. Inuyasha heard other footsteps, which made him turn to see other people of many ages come up. Inuyasha looked up and saw that the concrete in the sky began to melt. It turned into gray drops but the strangest thing was the people bathed in it.

"What brings you our way strange man?" inquired the young girl.

"I'm looking for a girl with long hair, and is dressed in clothing like mine," Inuyasha answered while the odd rain fell upon his skin.

The young girl snickered. "We brought her here but she was unfit to be reincarnated. So we had to get another opinion from the deity of The Crumbling City."

"Tell me where is The Crumbling City," Inuyasha spoke in a tense voice.

"You should really wash your skin with the water from the sky young man," a rough voice called out from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to see an old man rubbing his hair with the gray water. "Listen, I just need to find the girl because she's my wife."

The old man laughed. "If you want to find her then you must become part of the world."

Inuyasha stared at the bizarre fool. "Explain."

The old man wiped his face and then issued a finger for Inuyasha to come over. Inuyasha walked over to the old man who issued for him to come to him. When Inuyasha was closer the old man took off the cap, but instead of panicking with the strange dog-ears the old man began to rub the gray rain into Inuyasha's hair and ears. Inuyasha backed up and the old man sighed sadly.

"In this world you must let the rain become more of you. It'll help protect you on your journey as you advance forward for some time," the old man told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the gray rain on his skin. He looked at the old man and sighed. The old man helped finish up the head, but Inuyasha stopped the man telling him he'd do the rest on his own. The old man bowed and descended into the twister home. He later returned with a diamond shaped medallion, which was made of dead grasshoppers. In the middle of the diamond were wings of a cicada. He handed the bizarre medallion over to Inuyasha who took it and stared at it.

"What does it mean?" inquired Inuyasha.

The old man just smiled. "It is your key to be protected from the thorns because they take anything in and turn it into something that you needn't be for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Inuyasha snapped.

The old man chuckled. "When I say 'for now,' I only say it because it depends on if you lose that medallion. As to what it means, I can simply tell you it is a way of defining yourself."

Inuyasha watched the old man vanish back into his home. He looked around to see everyone was leaving. He wanted to do something but he didn't know what to do. Inuyasha walked out of the village with the strange medallion around his neck. He stared at it with a bad feeling. He found once he was out of the village he was in another forest of pillars, but luckily no bugs were around for now. He disappeared behind a pillar and finished washing the gray water on his skin as advised. Once he was done he looked around staring at the leaning bizarre pillars. He wondered what weird creature made all this, but more importantly he needed to get to The Crumbling City. He looked off into the distance and could see nothing but a huge hill, which seemed to have more of the spiked branches in fields on the side. His best guess was that the city was on the other side. He let out a sigh and began to walk but heard a buzzing sound behind him. He turned to see bees the size of one of the houses coming to him. He didn't know where they came from, but he took off running as fast as he could.

"Why is this world so dangerous and insane?" Inuyasha screamed.

He looked to see the large swarm of bees prepared to strike. It looked as if one strike would end him, but then luck had him. He fell down a hole, which seemed to go on and on. He looked up to see the bees go past him, and although he was happy, he was now worried as to where he was going next. Did he really get lucky, or was this luck a façade? He finally saw light and landed on his feet. He looked to see that torches lit the place around him. A figure in a hooded cloak looked and Inuyasha could see that the head was that of a centipede. Inuyasha prepared himself for a fight, yet the figure dropped to the ground and ran deep down a passage. The hood slid off and revealed it was indeed a centipede, which looked to be the size of a human.

"Okay, what on earth is going on here?" Inuyasha whispered. "Why are there so many huge bugs, strange symbols, and creepy scenery? What in the world is this place?"

Inuyasha heard footsteps come from deep within the passage. A figure appeared, which has more of a human construct, but had a face covered by a mask made of webbing. The figure stopped and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at the figure wondering what was going to happen now.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The figure with the web mask raised a human hand and pointed at Inuyasha. "You, where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"That's a long story, but you mind telling me who you are and where I am?" Inuyasha replied in a tense tone.

The figure took off his web mask and revealed a man with a shaved face. He had dark brown eyes, and when he took off his hood, white hair was seen on his head. The man looked to be in his forties with some wrinkles forming. He looked weary and quite mad, but that was probably due to his tired look. The man turned around with his back to Inuyasha.

"Come with me and I shall explain everything dear sir," said the man.

The man led Inuyasha to an underground hole, which had a waterfall flowing out to an opening. Inuyasha looked around and could see maps of all kinds. Some were drawings of buildings, and others were of bugs of terrifying design and height. The one thought that really caught Inuyasha's eye was one of an arachnid, which looked to be the size of an airport. Its legs had tons of spikes on them and many teeth, which looked like one slice and you'd bleed to death. Inuyasha felt a tapping on his arm and turned around. The man took the medallion with a quick swipe and ran over to the opening. Inuyasha let out a cry but the man quickly tossed it outside.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Inuyasha shouted.

The man looked at him. "If you want to live I had to get rid of that blasphemous item!"

Inuyasha made a fist feeling rage. "Who are you?"

The man looked at the ground and sighed. "Please get in the real water and rinse yourself of the gray water on your skin. I can start to smell a bad odor, which will only draw the bugs."

"But the old man at the village told me it would protect me," Inuyasha snapped.

The man laughed. "Trust me when I say that whatever you got from the village was a lie. They're insane and want you to be like them. I should know because they nearly got me sucked in, but after seeing what I've seen and learning what I've learned, you'd learn you've been pulled."

Inuyasha turned and jumped in the water. While Inuyasha scrubbed himself of the odor the man looked at the drawings. Inuyasha got out of the water and sneezed. He heard a slithering sound and looked up to see the centipede from earlier. Inuyasha let out a scream and jumped back in the water. He watched the centipede crawl over to the man.

"Hey, watch out for the big bug," Inuyasha screamed.

The man looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Do not threat dear sir because he isn't like the rest of those monsters."

Inuyasha stood up quickly in the water. "Alright, start telling me everything. Who are you? Where am I? What's with the symbol I've been seeing? And why is this bug not like the rest out there?"

The man walked over so he was two feet away. "Something tells me that based on your tone that you're not alone."

Inuyasha growled. "Listen pal, I'm having a really bad day. I need to rescue my wife from becoming a freak, and I need to leave this place."

The man chuckled. "Saving is quite impossible, unless you want your wife to be like my friend. A bug with the original human mind, but that wouldn't probably go over to well. As to leaving, that is close to impossible because you'd need to escape the eyes of the spider deity, but I'm not saying it can't be done. I'm just saying it's hard to do."

Inuyasha tackled the man. "Tell me everything and do it now!"

The man smiled and nodded. Inuyasha got up and helped the man up. The man brushed himself off and cleared his throat.

"My name is Mr. Bremond, I'm an architect by profession that built a hotel known as The Gray and Blue. I am also a strong believer in other worlds, and this my friend is another world, but it is an evil one. I was transported here by doing tests with forbidden magic, which I had read about in books that are hard to come by. I used one from a book called _The Realm Shifter_, which was said to really work and it did, or should I say half-worked," the man began.

"Continue," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"The spell I used did not just transport me here. It created a curse portal on the room, or anyone that entered guest room twenty-one would get transported here. I like you was terrified of all the strange things, and believed the odd people to be kind. When I told them my profession they asked me to be their royal builder for them. I thought it would be great, but what they had me design was terrible," Mr. Bremond continued.

"The houses that look like twisters are based on stories of how their deity that came to them. A small baby spider came to the town during a storm of twisters, and it became a fortune of good luck for the town. They never had anymore-horrific storms after it arrived, and they praised it by feeding it flies and other grubs. However, the thing got bigger and bigger until it was the size you see on the drawing. When I arrived they had me build it its own home, and I watched them worship it like a god, but I knew the thing was evil. I watched it drive them insane with requesting more and more food. So the creature cursed the land and that's how it's been. People are stuck into becoming reincarnations as bugs to feed the spider, or they become guardians for some time until they are needed to fulfill their true purpose. The town believes that it is good, but I know they lost their sanity, and it's a huge shame," Mr. Bremond finished.

"Why is it hard to leave this place?" Inuyasha inquired.

Mr. Bremond laughed nervously. "The spider has the ability to detect things, which threaten, or may seem very useful. It detected the curse portal and attached its special threads to it, which makes the curse portal harder to get to, or even to leave through. I tell you dear sir that what I saw, it doesn't make it a spider that anyone would've ever seen back in my world. You know the centipede in here? It was once a man from a village, which believed that the creature was evil, and to silence the man, the people threw him into the strange fields, which was created by the spider deity. It helped turn most of him into a centipede. I helped save him from being changed completely, which would've been dreadful, yet the way he is now is just as bad. He still has a human mind but it's like he's a moving vegetable. I must say if you're looking to save your wife. I'd suggest you give it up because the odds are very high."

Inuyasha looked at the spider picture. "I had great power, but the spider must've known about my power and somehow cut it off. If I'm going to rescue my wife I'll need a strong blade."

Mr. Bremond began to laugh. "Did you hear me? The odds are very high!"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Mr. Bremond. "I've had it worse and I've survived. Just tell me how to get to the evil creature."

"You're going to have to go out where I threw that awful medallion. There is a blade on the top of the hill, but it's guarded by strong praying mantises, which will kill on sight. I'd suggest you go get it when you know you can," replied Mr. Bremond.

"Tell me Mr. Bremond, you built a lot for this world, but what about the medallion? What does that symbol mean?" inquired Inuyasha.

Mr. Bremond shuttered. "You should know others came here before you, and I helped them escape, but I saw that symbol had driven them mad. It means that you'll sacrifice yourself."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha crawled up the side of the hill to the top. Lifting his head slowly he could see the praying mantises. They stood as tall as seven foot nine and wore on their chests the symbol he'd seen so many times. Inuyasha could see the blade in a rock, which had a plaque with writing that said: _Pride Be It's Downfall, And The Sword of Man's Labor Be It's Execution_. Inuyasha quickly counted four praying mantises and figured that since his strength was gone; he'd have to something else as his weapon. Before he could instigate his plan he heard chanting. He ducked down but kept a watch to see where it was coming from.

_Here We Come To Give Praise. _

_Here We Come To End Our Days Of Sin and Suffering. _

_Some Shall Be Saved For The Spider's Will. _

_Others Shall Become The Spider's Fill._

_We Are Not Sad or Mad, We Are Glad To Have Such A God._

Inuyasha could see the villager's walking on the path, which led straight to the home of the spider deity. Their faces looked tired and seemed to be filled with such pain. They may chant the words but they didn't seem happy at all. They acted like poor puppets being pulled by a puppet master. Their strings were pulling them to their box, which would be the spider deity's kingdom that had been built for it. When one dropped to the ground instead of helping, they trampled the poor soul death. Inuyasha couldn't believe such evil this monster had created in this land. He needed to not just save Kagome, but he needed to kill the spider deity because he could not let this go on. Inuyasha stopped and saw two people dressed like Mr. Bremond, but he only difference was that they two were in a trance. They spoke the same words but in a different language, and made motions that created discomfort for Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha was sure the crowd had made great distance he acted his plot. He jumped up and startled the praying mantises, but they quickly recovered, and began to make for the odd figure. Inuyasha could not take them all on at once, and decided he'd trick them into going over the hill. One he was able to make a jump at him and he moved watching it go over. He could hear it letting out a cry as it plummeted to its death. Next thing Inuyasha did was get two fighting once another. The fighting led to them fighting all the way over the hill and to their deaths. The final one put up a fight for a half an hour, but Inuyasha was able to get it to lose its balance. The creature made a wrong move and fell off the hill, but grabbed Inuyasha by the legs attempting to take him, however, Inuyasha was able to escape its grasp and heard it cry out as it fell to the end.

"That was a lot harder that I thought it's be," Inuyasha wheezed.

He looked over at the sword and grabbed the handle. "Please don't let that work be for nothing."

Inuyasha pulled with all his might and the sword came out. "Thank you."

Inuyasha examined the blade feeling quite amazed at the craftsmanship. It looked to be early fifteenth century craftsman, and when he ran a finger he cut himself. Inuyasha whispered a quick word and stuck the wounded finger in his mouth for a minute. The blade was definitely sharp enough to cut almost about anything. He looked at the handle and saw it was made of solid gold. An inscription was imprinted on the side of the handle, which read: Edath Ot Nom Ters. Inuyasha pondered as to what it meant, but was distracted by beautiful gems of all kinds on the hand, which he had never seen in his life. They looked like they really did come from another world. Inuyasha shook his head and stuck the blade away, but when he turn his heart did a summersault upon seeing Mr. Bremond standing right behind him with a stern look.

"Look young man, I know that you want to save your wife, but I ask you once more, are you sure you don't want me to get you back home? There is still time to get you back to the curse portal in guest room twenty-one," said Mr. Bremond.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'm not scared and I'm not leaving my wife behind. The spider deity plans to turn her into a creature. That is something I can't allow to happen. Besides, that monster needs to be killed so that the town will snap out of their horrific trance. They believe in lies that will only continue to grow until it's reached other worlds outside this one."

Mr. Bremond looked at the dead villager and sighed. "It's too late for the villagers because they are long gone now. They have become mindless followers of something that isn't a god, but is rather an abomination. Soon this whole place will be gone, and I know the creature will attempt to reach other worlds, but I tell you that you should get out while you can. I have spent twenty-one years in this world and have a spell, which will stop the spider from reaching other worlds and also destroy the curse portal."

Inuyasha scratched his chin and got an idea. "I'm going to kill that thing, save my wife, and you'll seal off the area while you come with us."

Mr. Bremond shook his head. "It's suicide young man. It's an instant death wish."

"Look, it's worth giving a go and I have a plan, but you have to trust me when I say that this nightmare will end once and for all if you help me," Inuyasha replied with a confident look.

Mr. Bremond looked down and sighed in defeat. "Explain while we travel."

The pair walked talking of what to do. In the distance stood a city, which had stone pillars, arches and an open temple. The arches and pillars seemed to fall and hit the ground breaking into smaller bits. The open temple stood as big as the Great Pyramids, but within was a pit, which had branches with thorns waving around, and a huge brown spider in a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha and Mr. Bremond stood at the entrance. The arches that were within the city that was gigantic broke off in a slow tempo equal to that of a waltz. The pillars continued to fall apart and break into smaller bits. The pillars were as high as a skyscraper, and they could see the twister pattern along the side of the pillars. The symbol of a diamond with wings in the middle was carved onto the side as well. Inuyasha looked up at the open temple that was as big as the Great Pyramids. The symbol was once again carved into the top of it, and for some reason Inuyasha began to crack in his head. The symbol of this town made was making voices in head go off into fits of laughter, but the laughter was not comical. The laughing was insane and the laughing came out of him a little, which made Mr. Bremond turn his head and shake his head.

"We can sill turn back and I can save you. You may lose your life but its better than losing your sanity," Mr. Bremond whispered.

Inuyasha breathed in and exhaled slowly to stop himself. "I'm fine, let's just start the plan."

Mr. Bremond gave a very concerned look. "That symbol is driving you mad isn't it. It's a horrific symbol that may mean nothing, or seems harmless to the human eye, but once you learn what it means it gets under your skin. This place has the symbol everywhere and I tell you that if this plan of yours is going to risk your sanity; then I suggest you forget it and do as I recommended."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I will not give up on the plan. There are some moments that you have to risk your sanity, and there are times that you shouldn't. This is a case where risking your sanity is important because there are many things at stake."

"Are you sure that this is a time to risk your sanity?" inquired Mr. Bremond.

Inuyasha nodded and Mr. Bremond sighed. They moved carefully into the city to the temple. The plan was quite simple, but would require great timing. Inuyasha would hide somewhere up high and watch for Kagome. He'd swoop in and save her, hand her off to Mr. Bremond who would be disguised as a priest for the spider deity, and Mr. Bremond would start his spell while Inuyasha would fight and kill the evil creature. It may sound quite basic, but it would be rather difficult because Mr. Bremond would have to also fight off the villagers, which would most likely become angry for the huge disruption. It would be a battle that would either end in success or failure, but for Inuyasha and Mr. Bremond, it had to end in success.

"Come on where is she?" Inuyasha breathed to himself while he stood on a pillar. He looked and saw villagers drag a tied up Kagome next to the pit. "Don't worry Kagome, I won't let them turn you into food for a monster. Just hang on."

"Oh great spider, we bring to you something, which we wish to turn into a great guardian for some time, and hopefully food for your stomach. Please examine her and let us know if we should cast her into the pit for reincarnation!" A villager screamed a loud.

"Inuyasha, help me!" Kagome screamed.

The giant spider opened its eyes and stood up. It focused its full attention onto Kagome. The villagers watched in anticipation, waiting for it to cast out its call. Then after sometime it let out a loud screech and began to spin Kagome. Inuyasha jumped down and used his blade to cut the thread. The spider let out another horrifying screech. The villagers screamed in anger and the ones near Kagome picked her half webbed body up, but Inuyasha fought them off sending them into the branches with thorns. He watched as they screamed while being torn quickly and changed into bodies of large cicadas instead. The spider caught these bugs and spat thread wrapping them up completely. Mr. Bremond got over and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha then began to fight the monster spider.

The spider attempted to stomp on Inuyasha, but he quickly evaded him. It attempt to spit thread at him, but again he evaded. When it attempted a swing Inuyasha cut off its leg with the blade. The spider screamed and everyone froze to watch it fall into the pit. It's own curse wrapped around it. The creature whined in such pain and agony as its own branches with thorns took it apart piece by piece. The spider began to shoot thread widely and pulled villagers in with it. The villagers began to scramble out of shock, but one by one they vanished into the thorns, and were changed into food for the dying spider they had believed to be a great god. Mr. Bremond chanted words and a door with the number twenty-one appeared. The door opened to reveal a glowing portal, which led back to the world of Inuyasha, Kagome and Mr. Bremond.

"Come on!" Mr. Bremond shouted to Inuyasha who was staring in a daze because of all the chaos.

Mr. Bremond grabbed Inuyasha and pushed him through the portal. He tossed Kagome over to him and was about ready to jump in, but the spider shot thread around his legs. He screamed and Inuyasha grabbed him hands. Inuyasha pulled and pulled with all his strength, but it was no more than a stalemate.

"Just leave me Inuyasha, or else you'll get in trouble to!" screamed Mr. Bremond.

"I'm getting my powers back slowly. Just hold on!" Inuyasha told him.

Mr. Bremond began to cry. "Leave me, I still need to finish the sealing off."

"You can finish it off once you're in here!" Inuyasha snapped.

Mr. Bremond let go of Inuyasha's hands. "Goodbye forever young man!"

The door closed. Inuyasha screamed. He was back in his room. The experience was over.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Changes From Guest Room Twenty-one

Inuyasha and Kagome returned explaining that the room would have no more problems. Mr. Kershmind asked for more explanation, but nothing would come out of the pair. He respected their silence and watched them disappear from the hotel. Mr. Kershmind still had bad feelings of the room and decided to have the room locked up tight. He also had the key to room XXI melted down for good so no one would ask for it. The slot was sealed off with a block of wood to create the effect that room XXI never existed, and that if anyone ever asked about the locked up area, the staff would only say that it was for decoration. They also changed the brochure, which had been around for years, and for some reason they got more guests. No one can answer that question completely, but some say Mr. Kershmind leaked the story to grab more people, yet as to if that is true is quite unsure due to lack of evidence.

However, back in Feudal Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome were haunted by the events. They could not sleep for many days due to terrible nightmares. Kagome would catch Inuyasha staring out into their world as if waiting for something. True they both had it bad, but Inuyasha had it worst of the two. When friends visited he didn't talk, but stared and at moments he'd just break into tears. Kagome felt sorry for Inuyasha and just let him be. For some reason this behavior for Inuyasha kept up for seven long years. It scared people in the village, Kagome, Inuyasha's friends and they couldn't figure out what to do. It wasn't until the beginning of the eighth year he was back to normal.

There is one last thing to mention though. Something that only Kagome found, which was kept quiet for some time. On the beginning of the eighth day, she found Inuyasha near the village waterfall. He was washing ink off his torso, and what was being washed off disturbed her: The symbol of the diamond with wings in the middle, the word guest, and the number XXI.


End file.
